Monkey
Monkey is the Dick antagonist in TT Movies. He is known for loving Chettos and will do anything for them. Throughout the videos so far, he has been mostly an antagonist, however he is known as a enemy to Sonic and the gang, Is a bad enemy. Personal Info Age:21�� Fur color: Brown hershey Full name Monkey Hobbies: Eating CHETTOS, hanging out with friends Species: His name obviously Friends: Shadow, Ssss, Tails Gender male Voiced by = Julian Jimenez Personality Monkey, so far in the series is shown to be selfish person. This is first seen in "Sonic and friends: The search for the Leprechaun", where he wasted all three wishes they had on onions(to be far they thought they had three wishes to themselves). However, in "TT Movie: Shadow", he ran out of the onions and cried about it for almost all the video. In this episode however, another trait of his is shown as he is very easy to trick and quite dumb(which is shown a lot in "TT Movie: Jet"). Shadow was able it trick Monkey into doing bad stuff for him and hiding him from the cops, and Jet was not only able to fool him into thinking he was fast, but he also tricked him into throwing a banana in front of Sonic in Jet and Sonic's race, while also tricking him into thinking that the shoes Jet gave to him would make him fast. He was unable to tell the difference between Shadow and Sonic, and kept on doing bad things to Sonic because of what Shadow had him do and the promises Shadow made for him that where never followed through on. He does have this weird but sorta funny trait that he calls all spiky haired sonic characters "(blank) sonic"(for example, he called Shadow "Black sonic" And Jet "green sonic"). He will do anything for onions, as shown in the episodes I have mentioned. He turned on Sonic, getting him in jail because Monkey believed Sonic was lying to him because he thought Shadow would get him more wishes for more onions. And it is not just onions, he will also do anything for his own gain, such as with Jet. Relationships Sonic: Monkey is a friend of Sonic, but on almost every episode Monkey has appeared in, Monkey did something bad to Sonic. In "TT Movie: Shadow", he got Sonic arrested and possibly put to death due to all the crimes Shadow did. And in "TT short: Talking food" He turned Sonic into a monster out of anger. And in "TT Movie: Werewolf", he got chased and almost killed by Werewolf Sonic, resulted in the injuries of many warriors summoned to protect Monkey. And in "TT movie: Jet", he helped Jet cheat and win the race. But it still seems like Sonic and Monkey are still really great friends despite all of this. Panda: Panda doesn't seem to like Monkey, mostly because Monkey wasted all the wishes in "Sonic and friends: The search for the leprechaun", and constantly complains about Monkey's actions that day. Because of these actions, Panda get in many arguments with her wanting to be a all white panda. Shadow: When they first met, Monkey mistaked him for Sonic, calling him Black Sonic. Because Shadow promised lots of wishes for Monkey, Monkey followed everything Shadow said, but was soon disappointed and angered by Shadow's lies. Monkey doesn't like Shadow for that, however in "TT Movie: Werewolf", he wanted his help but was first unsure, saying that he doesn't think he likes him. Shadow did help him in the end, but only got beat up. Talking food: At first, the talking food were supposed to die, but Monkey loved to party with them. And after the monster killed them all, Monkey was so depressed he turned Sonic into a werewolf on inciden Trivia * Despite being a monkey, Monkey is quite weak * Monkey seems to choose other "sonics" over the actual Sonic * Despite being a monkey, Monkey is not that into bananas, however in "TT Movie: Jet", he says "of course I have a banana I am a monkey" * Monkey is netural * Monkey can easily be impressed